


當他開口

by sealfaceAL



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 為了Erik寫的一首詩。





	當他開口

　　當他開口笑你  
　　說他們會像待他那樣待你  
　　你說你的手上  
　　早已記下了疼  
　　你知不知道用疼痛驅逐疼痛的人  
　　往往痛的最狠

 

　　當他開口向你  
　　說知道你是誰  
　　你說那就問你  
　　讓你說你是誰  
　　重逢或相遇都來的太晚了  
　　我怕你也說不清你屬於誰

 

　　當他開口問你  
　　不為他流淚嗎？  
　　你說在這裡  
　　人都會死的  
　　那為何不擦乾你的眼淚  
　　讓我相信你沒有那麼痛  
　　還沒被這句話傷得那麼重

 

　　當他開口  
　　當他開口挽留你  
　　像是終於伸手抓住一段  
　　即將失落的愛  
　　你說祖先的故事教你  
　　死亡比囚禁更加溫柔  
　　可是  
　　可是我仍希望你終有一天能知曉  
　　你值得除了死神以外的擁抱

**Author's Note:**

> 其實在電影上映那時就寫了，現在發到這裡來。


End file.
